Lines: Miscellaneous
If you have no big movies or goals to be doing, your agent will call you for available projects on the side. Although these are not progressions of the storylines, they help you clear specific goals that ask for specific genres, or getting 5 stars on a movie. You can get nominated with these movies as long as the length is valid. The thing about these movies is that although they have different titles, a lot of the movies share lines. Action Titles *Brawling Brawl (Rising Star studio) *Kicking Clash (Rising Star studio) *Landon's Damage (Rising Star studio) *Nathaniel's Apocalypse (Rising Star studio) First Lines *Russians. Again with the Russians. *Wait! These are the same mobsters who killed our family! *Crooked cops have been peddling dope to kids. Let's take 'em down. *Terrorists have escaped, and The President needs one crazy SOB to take them out. Second Lines *Time to take out the trash... and recycling. *I hope they have their diapers on... because I'm gonna kick the crap out of them. *Best of luck to them. They're gonna need it... *Looks like it's time for more explosive explosions. Comedy Titles *The Absurd Clown (Rising Star studio) *The Chubby Cartoon (Hills Movie studio) *The Clueless Rodeo (Rising Star studio) *The Disagreeable Ashtray (Hills Movie Studio) *The Hilarious Shantytown (Hills Movie Studio) *The Hyper Author (Paris' Alfa Studio) *Josiah and Caleb (Rising Star studio) *Melanie and Victoria (Rising Star studio) *The Waltzing Billy Goat (London's Foggy Night Films) First Lines *I can't believe a parakeet signed an endorsement deal! *I see that a bear is playing a harmonica! *Look! A duck is starring in a Broadway musical! *My half-brother's cat is driving our car! *That chimpanzee is the talk of the party circuit! *That fox is starring in a Broadway musical! *That giant lobster is hosting this talk show! *That pesky raccoon is playing a harmonica! *This hamster is cooking breakfast for our family! Second Lines *And I thought Mondays were supposed to be boring. *Family, pack your bags - we're heading to Vegas! *I sure picked the wrong day to quit drinking. *There goes the neighborhood... *Uh oh - this can't end well. *Why did I take this wacky job? *Why does this always happen to me? Crime Drama (TV) Titles *Canine Unit: Nebraska (Channel 9) *Forensic Calculus: Denton (Rising Star studio) *Gang Task Force: Milwaukee (Channel 9) *Internal Affairs: Akron (Channel 9) *Undercover Narcotics: Missouri (Channel 9) First Lines *The victim was an electrician who appears to have died during a botched robbery. *The victim was found attached to a battery charger. *The victim was found in a horse stable on a movie set. *The victim was found in an abandoned newspaper stand. *The victim was found with a woman's name written on his shirt tag. Second Lines *Maybe they thought he wasn't... ohm. *That's... revolting. *Wonder if he had a... bit part. *Looks like someone's... out of circulation. *Perhaps he had... collar ID. Crime Movie Titles *The Dirty Defendant (Rising Star studio) First Lines *The perpetrator was dressed up as a clown - sick SOB. Second Lines *Workin' the beat isn't what it used to be. Daytime Drama Titles *Hidden Lusts (Rising Star studio) First Lines *I just married the child I gave up for adoption all those years ago! Second Lines *This convoluted plot should last about as long as a flame in the wind. Drama Titles *The Alexander Alex Story (Rising Star studio) *The Bleak Passion (Hills Movie Studio) *The Bleak Sadness (Paris' Alfa Studio) *The Chaste Cloak (Rising Star studio) *The Cole Liam Story (Rising Star studio) *The Eva Lucas Story (Hills Movie Studio) *The Loving Call Girl (Hills Movie Studio) First Lines *I'm on death row for a crime I didn't commit. *He died with your name on his lips. *I've loved you all my life and you're about to marry someone else. *He's unable to accept that she is gone. *I never knew what love was until it was gone. *You've held my heart hostage all this time with your absence. *My nephew will never walk again. Second Lines *More evidence that the world is a cold place. *And yet, somehow, we find the strength to carry on. *In the end, we'll all die anyway; so, let's just forget about it. *It's all downhill from here... *I will never forget this as long as I live. *This should never have happened. *The future is suddenly bleak. Fantasy Titles *The Brotherhood of the Land of Mounterium (Rising Star studio) *The Hypnotic Golem (Rising Star studio) *The Entranced Pixie (Hills Movie Studio) First Lines *An ugly hydra approaches. She is much less attractive than the others! *The Dark Lord threatens to destroy us. *The sky grows dark with impending evil! Second Lines *With the blessing of the Old King, there is nothing to fear! *Time to summon the elementals. The big ones, this time. *This blessed potion will give us strength and courage, and keep away infections! Horror Titles *The Abominable (Rising Star studio) *The Carnivorous Claw of Rockford (Rising Star studio) *The Cursed Gore of Winston-Salem (Rising Star studio) *The Decomposing Hunter of Mobile (Hills Movie Studio) *The Terrible Carousel of Pueblo (Rising Star studio) *The Unholy (Rising Star studio) First Lines *It can only mean one thing: reverse vampires! *It's those creepy twins again - and they're giggling! *That horrendous creature is killing the townsfolk! *That really gross thing is eating my leg! *This hitherto - unknown species is getting stabby! Second Lines *Good thing I have this undead axe! *Guess that spooky mansion was haunted after all... *I am afraid. I am very afraid. *Oh how care-free life was a mere ninety-or-so minutes ago... Romance Titles *The Caress of a Lifetime (Rising Star studio) *The Flame of Passion (Hills Movie Studio) *The Hug of Lust (Rising Star studio) *Their Embrace (Rising Star studio) First Lines *Your touch is precious. *The look in your eyes is beautiful. *Your embrace is beautiful. *Tonight is breathtaking. Second Lines *This is what true happiness is! *Let's dance. *It must be love. *You are the love of my life. Sci-Fi Titles *Mariah and the Cloneasaurus (Rising Star studio) *The Electronic Moleculon (Rising Star studio) *The Experiment from M102 (Hills Movie Studio) *The Experiment from the Future (Rising Star studio) *The Strange Invasion (Rising Star studio) First Lines *They promised us this heuristically programmed algorithmic computer wouldn't be like the last one... *We only have two laser blasters: One that shoots red laser and one that shoots blue lasers. *We don't even have hoverboards yet, and they want to build some sort of humanoid cyborg! *That Turing Machine's become self-aware... again! *I, for one, do not welcome our new insect overlords! Second Lines *Well, at least our dear friend, Johnny Five, is still alive. *At least we have plenty of that alien ale with us. *If only our advanced technology could get us out of this mess sooner! *And we thought that day the Earth stood still was a bad day... *If it's not mind-control chips, it's this! Sitcom Titles *Aaliyah in Charge (Rising Star studio) *Brooke in Charge (Channel 9) *Cole in Charge (Channel 9) *It's Arianna (Channel 9) *It's Carlos (Channel 9) *It's David (Channel 9) *It's Gavin (Channel 9) *It's Jason (Rising Star studio) *It's Matthew (Channel 9) *Katherine in Charge (Channel 9) *Layla in Charge (Channel 9) *Luke in Charge (Channel 9) *The Blake Kelly Show (Channel 9) *The Campbell Family (Rising Star studio) *The Clark Family (Channel 9) *The Richardson Family (Channel 9) *Zachary in Charge (Channel 9) First Lines *Come on! *Drew promised Wick he's look after the dog! *He asked her how she was doin'! *I don't think so, Tim. *I thought everyone mostly loved Raymond, but apparently not as much as Lucy. *People aren't respecting our authori-tah! *Suit up! *They said something about going... to the moon! *Well, according to Jim, his brother's John. *We'll need to keep this all in the family. *What is it he's talkin' about? Willis? *You got it, dude. Second Lines *And be happy we don't have rubber hoses up our noses! *As long as Mork doesn't find out! *As long as no one's mad about, or at, you... *Better tell Roseanne. *If only we didn't miss it by that much! *I guess that's how it'll be now that we're married... with children. *I guess they can't all be good times... *I suppose this is what life with that Bonnie girl is like. *Maybe we'll find out more if we tune into the news with Les Nessman. *Our friend, Moesha, better not hear about this! *This is going to be legendary. *You know what I'm sayin'? Soap Opera Titles *Clandestine Romances (Channel 9) *Difficult Gossip (Channel 9) *Difficult Infatuations (Channel 9) *Difficult Secrets (Channel 9) *Enigmatic Romances (Channel 9) *Hidden Entanglements (Channel 9) *Impulsive Falsehoods (Channel 9) *Incomprehensible Fabrications (Channel 9) *Rash Plot Twists (Channel 9) First Lines *He's gotten away with murder and kidnapping, but this affair takes the cake! *I don't know whom to believe: You or your identical third cousin! *I get the feeling that blackmailing the whole town may end badly. *I want to run away with you, but you're still married to my legal guardian. *My cousin seems upset that I slept with their significant other. *My father is telling me to take over the family business... from beyond the grave! *My nemesis has undergone cosmetic surgery and is now impersonating me! *The love of my life has shown up to my wedding one day before being declared legally dead! *You kept your ex-husband in an elaborate cage setup whilst collecting his insurance money! Second Lines *83 percent of Ryans hope that this storyline ends before sweeps week. *But we've only one life to live, and we can't let this ruin it. *For the love of life, why does this keep happening? *I can't be sure, though. It was dark; shadows were everywhere. *I mean that in a general, hospital-like way. *It's like we're living on another world or something. *The move was bold, and the beautiful have to suffer as a result. *The storyline branches that grow from these roots should get us through a season. *This is what happens when you live on the edge of night. War Movie Titles *The Barrage at Sri Lanka (Rising Star studio) *The Heroic General (Rising Star studio) *Operation: Atlantic (Rising Star studio) *Operation: Cold War (Rising Star studio) First Lines *Our rescue chopper's been shot down! *The crash site needs to be secured! *The enemy's right over that ridge - and there's a lot them! *Unfortunately, those are our orders! Second Lines *Get on that fifty-cal! Now! *Golf 21, this is 31 fire mission, over! Do you copy? *Press on! Wrong Lines There are some lines that will always be wrong: *Cut! I've always wanted to say that. *So, I hear the assistant director's a real flake. Oh! Sorry... Category:Lines